bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mailbox
Mailbox is a main character in Blue's Clues. Description Mailbox lives at the foot of the pathway in front of the Blue's Clues house. He likes to make others laugh and wants to become a comedian when he grows up. He speaks with a thick New York accent. Mailbox sits on a post outside when he is not delivering the mail. When he has a letter for Steve or Joe, he uses an extension arm to enter through the living room window to the right of the Thinking Chair. His extension arm is impractically long and can transport him anywhere. Mailbox's favorite hobbies are delivering letters and telling jokes. In almost every episode, Steve or Joe sing a special song ("Mailtime") before Mailbox delivers a letter. On some rare occasions such as in "Blue's Big Pajama Party," Mailbox makes a special nighttime mail delivery. Mailbox's catchphrases are "Mail's here, mail's here!" and "You're welcome!" Looks Mailbox is mostly dark purple. When he is shown outside, he is usually positioned on a black post. In earlier episodes, his post is purple. He has two white eyes with black pupils. He also has a pink flag. A small purple bolt is placed on his flag to connect the flag to the rest of his body. Appearances Mailbox appears in every episode of Blue's Clues with the exception of "The Legend of the Blue Puppy". His first appearance was in the pilot episode, "Blue Prints". His last appearance was in "Meet Blue's Baby Brother" episode of Blue's Room. Trivia *In the UK version, Mailbox's name is changed to Postbox. *Mailbox is the third clue in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" *He is the first character in the series to celebrate a birthday. *He is the only character whose age (10 years old) has been stated. *Mailbox is voiced by the same actor, Seth O'Hickory, throughout the entire series. *In "Shy," it is revealed that Blue was shy around Mailbox when she first met him. *Only four episodes do not feature Mailbox's mailtime segment: "Blue's Big Car Trip," "The Legend of the Blue Puppy," "Skidoo Adventure," and "The Fairy Tale Ball." Merchandise Blue's Clues Blue and Mailbox Eden Plush Toys.jpg|Plush by Eden Blue's Clues Mailbox Paramount Parks Coin Purse.jpg|Coin purse Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Figure - Tyco 1998.jpg|Party figure Blue's Clues Mailbox Play Mail Kit - Flying Colors 1998.jpg|Play mail kit Blue's Clues Mailbox Puzzle Toy - Tyco 1998.jpg|3-D puzzle Blue's Clues Mailbox and Tickety Tock Action Stampers.jpg|Action stamper Blue's Clues Mailbox Standard Figure - Tyco 1998.jpg|Standard figure Blue's Clues Mailbox Talking Toy - Tyco 1999.jpg|Talking toy Blue's Clues Mailbox Toy - Subway 1998.jpg|Subway toy Blue's Clues Mailbox Typing Toy - Mattel 2000.jpg|Typing keyboard Gallery Promotional images Blue's Clues Blue and Mailbox (Postbox).png Blue's Clues Mailbox with Window.png Blue's Clues Mailbox with Letter.png Episode scenes Blue's Clues Mailbox with Umbrella.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Recycling Bin.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with New York Decal.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Jukebox Sketch.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox with Groucho Glasses.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winking.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winter.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Winking at Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Whispering.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Upside Down.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Treasure Map.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Thankful Book.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Sideways.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Pointing to Steve.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Game.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Notebook.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Newspaper Hat.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Monkey Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Medieval.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Headphones.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Geometric Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Extendo-Arm.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Explorer Costume.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Drawing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Dancing.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Contraptions.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Birthday Present.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Animated Clue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Turquoise.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Steve.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males